


After-match-sex

by Kingbokuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, after-match, bokuroo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbokuroo/pseuds/Kingbokuroo
Summary: kuroo and bokuto have a practice match together and are hot and bothered after it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Nothing more and nothing less. My first time writing something sexual.

Kuroo shoved bokuto against his wall right when they entered his room.  
"Kuroo what are you do-" bokuto tried to start a sentence but kuroo pressed his lips against his so he'd shut up already. 

Kuroo poked his tongue against bokutos lips so he could slip it into his mouth, which bokuto eagerly collaborated to. It was sloppy and messy, but the room grew hotter every second and Kuroo almost forgot what he wanted to do to Bokuto. Still kissing him, kuroos hands wandered down from bokutos hips and took a halt at his pants. Kuroo stopped the kiss for the moment, searching bokutos eyes for consent. Bokuto just nodded and leaned forward again, not able to wait any longer for the next kiss.

Kuroo smirked and opened the button easily, pulling down the zipper and then bokutos pants. He was hard and a little wet spot formed on his boxers. 

"Already hard from kissing? Do you want me so bad Bo?" Kuroo asked in an innocent tone. 

"Sh..shut up you idiot!" bokuto panted. 

Kuroo just smirked again and pulled bokutos underwear off, which made bokutos cock jump against his stomach. Kuroo had to held back a groan.  
He kissed bokuto a last time and got down to his knees, looking at bokutos cock. It wasn't as big as kuroo's, but thicker. He didn't know if his thoughts were weird, thinking that this was a really beautiful dick. He let out a small laugh. 

"What's so funny bro? Don't tell me you think it's small?" Bokuto asked in an amused but worried voice.

"Dude, no. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." 

Kuroo never blew someone's dick, but he watched enough porn and got blowjobs before, so he knew what bokuto would probably like. He stroked bokutos cock experimentally which to the other boy let out a loud moan. 

Not thinking much more, he wrapped his lips around Bokutos tip and sucked lightly, which he received another moan for. He licked the slit with his tongue, already tasting the salty pre come on his tongue. 

"Fuck, Kuroo I'm- stop teasing already!" Bokuto grunted in an annoyed and impatient tone.

"Patience, my friend." Kuroo answered but figured that after such a long and exhausting match, bokuto would need some release, so he gripped his cock again and took half of it in his mouth.  
He didn't want to go to far, worrying his gag reflex would be too strong.  
He bopped his head, not too fast and hummed around Bokutos cock. 

"Kuroo.. fuck, fuck this is so good." 

Kuroo huffed and looked at Bokuto. His cheeks flushed, some pearls of sweat running down his head. Panting heavily, mouth open, eyes half closed.  
Kuroo couldn't hold back his moan at that pretty view, his dick aching and leaking. 

"Such a good boy." Kuroo purred. "Look at you, so hard and beautiful, just for me." 

Bokuto growled, gripped kuroos hair and led his face to his dick again.  
The tight pressure on his head did hurt, but made Kuroo also shiver and more aroused. He took bokutos length inside deeper now, breathing through his nose, stroking the rest of his cock which he couldn't reach with his mouth. 

"Tets- Kuroo, damn, if you continue like this I'm gonna come already!" Bokuto moaned.  
Kuroo then slowed down his movements, gave bokutos tip a little kiss and stood up. 

"Wait, what? You're not gonna leave me like this now, right?" Bokuto asked Kuroo.

Kuroo looked deep in bokutos eyes, got near his ear, kissed his neck and whispered: "I'm gonna fuck you into my mattress now." 

Bokutos eyes grew wide for a moment but he started smiling, kissing kuroo again and letting him lead him into his bedroom.  
Kuroo gently shoved bokuto onto his bed, getting above him. 

"Get your shirt off bro, I want to see everything." Kuroo purred. 

"If you finally take off your clothes too, I'll happily do that!" Bokuto said in a teasing tone.

While bokuto struggled taking off his shirt in the heat of the moment, kuroo easily got off his sweater and tugged down his pants and underwear. He hissed at the sudden air but relaxed when he stroked himself for the first time now, trying to get some release. He didn't notice that bokuto was looking at him at first, but when he did he had to hold back a growl. Bokutos eyes were dark, filled with lust, his dick spurting some pre come onto his stomach.  
Kuroo let go of his cock. It wasn't easy, he really needed some release, but he thought about what will happen soon so he got over himself. He stood up, walking to his drawer, getting some lube and a condom. He got onto the bed again, laying down the stuff beside him and parting bokutos legs slightly. That made bokuto blush. It wasn't his first time, but seeing Kuroo eyeing his dick and hole like this made him anxious. 

"Ah bo, so beautiful. I could look at you like this for hours. Such a handsome boy." 

Bokutos worries faded away quickly.  
Kuroo grabbed the lube, opened the bottle with ease and let some of the liquid drip onto his fingers. It was a bit too much, maybe, but he didn't want to hurt bokuto.

Kuroo positioned himself between Bokutos legs, rubbed his middle finger over his entrance and pushed it in. Both of the boys moaned at that, bokuto because of the slight pain and pleasure, Kuroo because bokuto was so damn tight. He moved his fingers slowly, in a steady rhythm. Bokuto looked so beautiful like this; Kuroo really wanted to fuck him right now, but bokutos safety came first. After a while, the other relaxed under kuroos touch and he could add a second finger, and then the third. 

Kuroo was slightly annoyed, but tried not to show it.  
"Fuck, where the hell is his prosta-" he started to think but Bokutos yelp ripped him out of his thoughts. Kuroo grinned with relief. "Found it!" He smirked.  
Now knowing where Bokutos sweet spot is, he pressed his fingers against it again, which made bokuto moan loud and clear once again. 

"Kuroo, please.. please, I'm ready just.. just fuck me." Bokuto panted. 

"What's the magic word?" kuroo grunted. It sounded more agressive and demanding than he wanted it to sound, but everything just got hotter and faster and he just wanted to finally fuck bokuto. 

"Please.." Bokuto whined as he looked at Kuroo. "Tet-tetsurou" 

That was the last straw. He pulled his fingers out, grabbed a condom, ripped off the paper with his teeth, pulled it over his cock in one quick motion and already pressed his tip against Bokutos entrance.  
He looked at the boy beneath him, searching for consent. Again. He may seem like some "bad guy" or whatever to others, but he would never do such things without consent, ever.  
Bokuto could only nod before Kuroo easily slipped into him. Kuroo let out a really loud moan. Bokuto was so tight around him, it felt too good. He just couldn't hold his sounds back when he pulled out completely and slammed his cock into bokuto again. 

"Kuroo, fuck, fuck!" Bokuto yelled. 

Kuroo froze. Shit.  
"Did I hurt you? Fuck, I'm so sorry, I'm-" before he could end his sentence, bokuto pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. 

"It felt good, idiot. It felt so good. Please don't stop." Bokuto panted. 

That was enough for Kuroo to continue, slamming his cock into bokuto again. They were both groaning loudly and everything felt so intimate, so nice, hot. It felt right, something they both wouldn't regret. 

Kuroo moaned in pleasure when he felt a slight pain on his back, which was bokuto, digging his nails into it. 

"K-Kuroo!" Bokuto got out, tears forming in his eyes.

Kuroo leaned down and sucked on Bokutos neck, marking him with a hickey. Everyone should now who he belongs to. Everyone should see how much fun they had together. 

His rhythm got faster, they both knew each other were close. 

"Call me by my name." Kuroo panted while getting even faster now, gripping on Bokutos hips. That would leave marks. 

"What?" Bokuto answered, almost not able to get anything out. 

"Call me by my name, Koutarou." 

Bokuto moaned loudly, Kuroo saying his name was music to his ears. 

"Tet-Tetsurou!" Bokuto screamed, as his orgasm ripped through him. 

That's all that it took to push Kuroo over the edge too, silently grunting Bokutos name while jerking forward, finally getting the release he waited for all day.  
He pulled out of bokuto, got off the condom and threw it over into the trashcan. He knew that he always got tired a few minutes after he came so before that, he quickly got up to get some tissues, cleaning bokuto up. After that, he laid down besides his friend, which was still shaking and recovering from the intense orgasm. He smiled. And not his one sided smile. His real smile, the one he never showed anyone. But this moment was just too perfect and bokuto looked too gorgeous. Kuroo got over to bokuto, laid down his head on his chest and pulled the blanket over them. He fell asleep right after the moment he could hear bokuto whisper "I love you."


End file.
